supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guessing Pokémon characters
Chapter 1: Pokémon Villains Shuya, Tariko and Toshio Cap were huddling around a computer with a PowerPoint. ”Okay, we are going to guess Pokémon villains, the main villains, not admins, grunts, just the bosses, spin-offs don’t count.” Toshio said. He started the PowerPoint, the first slide featured the first Pokémon villai , Giovanni and Nidoqueen appeared. ”He looks like a businessman.” Shuya said. ”Okay, Shuya, I’ll give you one hint, It’s a very Italian name.” Tariko said. ”Err, Luigi.” Shuya said. ”Okay, this is Giovanni or Sakaki.” Tariko said. ”That’s a cool name!” Shuya said. ”Now, what’s the big blue thing behind him?” Tariko asked. ”Err, I’ll call it “I have tits!”.” Shuya said Both starting laughing, then Shuya joined in. It took 10 seconds for them to calm down. ”Okay, This is Nidoqueen.” Tariko said. Next slide, it featured Archie, one of the villains of RSE and ORAS. ”Is this a pirate?“ Shuya asked, first was a Mafia boss, the next was a pirate? ”You’re not wrong.” Toshio said. ”The guy on the left looks like a stripper.” Shuya said. All three started laughing. ”You‘re not really wrong!” Tariko laughed. ”I’ll combine gay and pirate and call him Gayrate!” Shuya said. ”Okay, this is Archie or Aogiri.” Tariko said. ”Archie......What a weird name, the name Aogiri is the name of a tree, I’ve been noticing that.” He said. ”Okay, what’s the name of the shark behind him?” Tariko asked. “Jaws.” Shuya said. ”Okay, this is Sharpedo or Samehader.” She explained. Now, he moved onto the next one, next was Maxie, the other villain from RSE and ORAS. ”He looks like a nerd on that one.” Shuya said. The three laughed. ”I know.” Toshio said. ”Him on that photo looks like he’s sick of everything, I’ll call him Emo Redhead.” Shuya said. ”We’ll get to the emo later.” Toshio said. ”Oh my god, I love the sweaters!” Shuya exclaimed. ”Okay, this is Maxie or Matsubusa.” Toshio said. ”You’re fucking kidding me!, His name is NOT Maxie!” Shuya exclaimed. Shuya was befuddled, Maxie was commonly a girl’s name as he himself known. ”Yes it is.” Toshio said. ”That’s like the most white suburban mom name to give to a guy! I think the Anericans thought he was a girl!” Shuya said. ”Now name his Pokémon, what’s it called?” Tariko asked. ”Err, Joe Camel.” Shuya said. ”Alright, this is Bakuuda or Camerupt as it’s known in English.” Tariko said to him. They moved onto the next one, Cyrus, villain of DPPt. ”You were asking about emo, This is the emo.” Tariko said, “He looks like he’s sick of life, and everything around him, His friend looks like Sonic.” Shuya said. ”I’ll give you another hint, this is the most edgiest Pokémon character.” Tariko said, ”Did he literally try to break the space-time continuum with emo?” Shuya asked. Both of them nodded. ”Did he literally?” Shuya exclaimed. ”You’re super close!” Tariko said. Tariko was impressed he correctly guessed what Cyrus did. ”Did he really nearly break the space-time continuum?!” Shuya said. “He tried to break it for edginess!” Toshio said. ”I’ll call him God.” Shuya said. Shuya then pointed at Weavile. ”I’ll call his cat friend Evil Sonic.” Shuya said. ”Okay, this is Weavile, or Manyula.” Toshio said. ”That’s a cool name!” Shuya said. They moved onto the next side, which showed Ghetsis, the villain of the Generation 5 duology. ”Is....that a guy or a girl?” He asked. The long green hair and cloak didn’t help, the facial structure also looked feminine to him aswell. ”Is a guy, I’ll give you two hints He’s not named after a flower in the Japanese version, also, his name is of German origin, I’ll give you another hint, It‘s a musical note and something to do with music.” Toshio said. “Err, Dio if he had a bitch cane, had a monocle and green hair.” Shuya said. The character reminded him of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure’s main villain, Dio, from the way his posture and behavior. Everyone started laughing. ”Yeah, he doesn’t need Dialga, he does the job perfectly by himself!” Tariko said. ”Okay this is Ghetsis Harmonia, Or G-Cis as he’s known in Japan.” Toshio said. ”That’s a pretty badass name, even though his multi-colored cloak is pretty damn weird.” Shuya said. “Now, name the Pokémon behind him.” Tariko said. ”I’ll go for.......the Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon.” Shuya said. ”Okay, this Hydreigon, or Sazandora.” Tariko said. ”After King Ghidorah?” Shuya said, impressed. Shuya now found his favorite. Chapter 2: Professors Chapter 3: Starter Pokémon